Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an optical equipment, and more particularly to an adjustable optical lens and camera module and the manufacturing method thereof.
Description of Related Arts
As mobile electronic devices have become popular, a camera module related technologies applied to mobile electronic devices for images capturing (e.g. videos or pictures) for the user have been rapidly developed and improved. Meanwhile, the camera module has recently and widely applied to various fields, including health care, safety and security, and industrial production fields, and etc.
The conventional camera module comprises an optical lens and an optical sensor. The optical lens is arranged along a photosensitive path of the optical sensor within a barrel, and that lights reflected from an object can enter an inside of the camera module through the optical lens and be received by the optical sensor to proceed photoelectric conversion, so that images respective to the object can be subsequently captured by the camera module.
As the camera module has been further applied to various fields and industries, the quality for captured images of the camera module for the market is strictly required. However, due to the limitation of the molding and packaging technique of the camera module and the manufacturing process of the optical lens of the camera module, the current camera module in the market can barely fulfill the application needs of the high quality camera module for the market. More particularly, the conventional optical lens usually comprises a plurality of lens which are aligned overlappingly with each other and molded together. In the optical lens, a central axis line of the optical lens can be affected by a position of the central axis line of each lens. The most ideal condition is that the central axis line of each lens is coincided with each other. However, because of the limitation of the packaging technique, there is certain deviation generated among central axis lines of each lens. Also, because each lens needs to be arranged on the case of optical lens through a gluing or welding process, a position and an inclination of each lens are affected by the gluing and welding material, so that the central axis line of the optical lens has a greater deviation by packaging each overlapped lens in the camera case. In the process of packaging the optical lens and the optical sensor together to form the camera module, it is difficult to ensure that the central axis line of the optical lens and the central axis line of the optical sensor are aligned. Once, there is a deviation between the central axis line of the optical lens and the central axis line of the optical sensor, the image quality of the camera module will certainly be affected. Therefore, in the process of producing the camera module, a way to ensure the image quality of the produced camera module and to solve a series of problems mentioned above is highly required in the current market.